candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 607/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 56 | previous = 606/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 608/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 607 (Dreamworld) is the second level of Whimsical Waves and the 279th jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 22 single and 18 double jelly squares and score at least 110,000 points in 12 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There is one more colour added compared to its Reality counterpart. Moreover, there are three fewer moves. *The moon scale is unstable. *Moon struck comes late, and lasts for only two moves. *The jellies are worth 58,000 points ((22 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (18 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 58,000 points). Hence, additional 52,000 points are required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy * Start examine the board if it has a possible move to clear the jelly or fulfill the candy frog. If you don't like your board, reset the board until you have a good board. (Only works on mobile) * Set up a colour bomb + striped candy combination to clear many jellies, liquorice locks, and liquorice swirls. * When making a colour bomb + striped candy combination, be sure to keep an eye on the moon scale to prevent losing this level. * Use the candy frog to your advantage. Earning More Stars * difficulty: 'Hard * ' difficulty: '''Insanely hard '''Reason *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 58,000 points. Hence, additional 192,000 points for two stars and 342,000 points for three stars have to be earned through of candies. *The blockers are harder to clear with one extra colour. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 12 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching on the left side of the moon scale for two moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering the fact its Reality counterpart has four colours for 15 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 8.33% of the reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Moreover, the moon struck duration will be wasted in attempts to clear the blockers. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Whimsical Waves levels Category:Levels with 12 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with candy frogs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with unstable moonscale Category:Very hard levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars